User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S5 FANFICTION EP1
ELLO!!!!! I'M BACK WITH COMPLETE EPISODE 1!!! JUST ONE WARNING - THE END OF THIS EPISODE MIGHT BE SHOCKING.... HOUSE OF BACK It was a nice, sunny day at Anubis house. The housemother, Trudy, was making a 'welcome' lunch to the Anubis residents. The caretaker, Victor was in his office, investigating his father's ring. Suddenly, a dark shaped figure ran across Victor's office. A bare, black hand reached out and tried to grab the ring. But, at the moment, Victor closed the ring and put it in his safe, not seeing the figure. The figure touched him and the wind blew, but when Victor turned around, the mysterious figure was gone... ________________________________________ "We're back!" shouted a dark haired boy while stepping into the hallway. "Fabian!" said Mara and hugged him. Nobody ever saw them together 'cause Fabian was all loved up with the American girl, Nina, and Mara was in 'Mick-Jerome' love triangle, but they seem to care about eachother, so why not? "So, how's your summer, Fabian?" Mara asked. "Good. I got in touch with Nina. She might be coming back this term!" he answered. "Oh, that's great news!" squelled Mara. "I'm so happy for her!" Mara couldn't say anything more 'cause a tall blonde came into the living room. "Eddie! It's good to have you back roomie!" Fabian shouted and gave him a 'bro-hug'. "Hi, Fabian! How are you?" he asked. He was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and a Sick Puppies T-shirt - his usual 'bad-boy' style. "Not bad. And you? Did Patricia behave?" Fabian laughed, but Eddie knew he was being serious. "You know, surprisingly, yes." Eddie answered. " I think she ran out of mean nicknames for me." he smirked. "Ran out of mean nicknames for you? ''Are you sure it's ''Patricia ''you're talking about?" Fabian asked concerned. "You know what, I think you might be right." Eddie said and smiled. "Right about what?" Eddie's red-headed girlfriend, Patricia, asked when she walked into the living room. "Were you guys talking about me here?" "What? Noo.... We were just.... investigating..." Eddie mumbled. "Oh, really? And.. What were you investigating? Maybe.. Me?" she held back a smile. "Or... I don't know, how I can't think of some new nicknames for you?" "Wha... Wait, were you eavesdropping?!" Eddie asked. Now Patricia burst of laughter. "Patricia! I thought we talked about this! You can't eavesdrop on your cute hot boyfriend!" " Sweet and hot? Are you serious Eddie?" "OK, you two! Just kiss or hug already like a normal couple!" shouted Mara. "OH... We don't do sweet. That's what makes us unique, right Yacker?" Eddie smirked. "Yep Slimeball." Patricia smiled at him. "OK, I'll NEVER understand you two..." sighed Fabian. He put his arm round Mara and sat on the coutch. ____________________________________________________ Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking. Mara and Fabian were talking about science (typical). Amber was talking with Willow and KT about the fashion school she went to during the summer (in her words - it's AM-AZE). Patricia and Eddie were having one of their usual arguments ("You stared at her!" "I didn't!" "Did!" "Didn't!"). Jerome and Joy were cuddling in the corner. Alfie sat alone and listened to music. Suddenly Mr Sweet came in with a serious look on his face. Fabian jumped and asked "What happened, what's wrong?" "Well.. It's rather... unexpected.... Well... Austin Mahone... He.. Died in mysterious circumstances." '''WELLL!|!!!! HERE IT IS!!! HOPE U LIKE IT!!' ONCE A SIBUNA, ALWAYS A SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts